


I Feel It Coming

by theartisticfox



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gabe wants to kiss said cornboy, Jack is an awkward cornboy and I love him, M/M, SEP Days, They are so gay for each other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is my first fanfic asfjshgaksfas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10115423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartisticfox/pseuds/theartisticfox
Summary: Gabe finally decides to confront Jack about his new-found feelings. Awkward young love during SEP days. Inspired by “I Feel It Coming” by the Weeknd.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all!
> 
> I was inspired by the song 'I Feel It Coming' by the Weeknd to write this fic. Thanks so much to everyone on my Overwatch server for giving me words of encouragement, and a special thanks to Mango (malevolentmango) for being my Beta!! This is my first fic and I really hope you all enjoy it. A lot of love went into it ;//w//; <3
> 
> -Foxy

It was one of the few days they had been blessed with having off. 

And here Gabe was, at the end of it, standing before none other than Jack Morrison’s door. Questioning whether he should pursue his own emotions, whether he should confront the tension that had been winding itself tighter around the two of them.

When exactly had Gabe discovered the feelings that had rooted so deeply in his heart? He fidgeted nervously, lacking an answer. Jack Morrison, fucking golden boy, was his big crush. Calloused fingers traced lightly along the nameplate that hung on the door, a poor attempt at distraction before he inevitably caved.

The knock was quiet, gentle, only reaffirming his hesitance. 

There was a few moments of silence, followed by a faint shuffling from the other side before startled blue eyes met his own. 

“Gabe? What are you doing here so late?” 

Gabe couldn’t help but note the wariness in Jack’s eyes as he took a step forward and placed his hand on the doorframe, a silent plea for entry. Jack gave him a long look before stepping aside to let Gabe in and quietly closing the door behind them. 

They weren’t allowed to have many personal belongings in the SEP, considering the secrecy of the program. But the few things Jack kept with him made him smile, knowing that this was the man he had developed such a deep connection with. A Captain America comic rested atop the small bedside table, it’s edges worn and the colors slightly faded from use. Beside it, tacked on the wall, was a small collage of pictures of what appeared to be Jack’s hometown, his family, the life that he had left behind. It was rather endearing. 

Something about Jack’s room made him feel at home, especially when he looked into his eyes. They were like a vast ocean, and anytime their eyes met he felt his heart skip a beat. Today was no exception. 

Jack stood not far off from the doorway, a light blush coating his cheeks and his form tense as he quickly averted his gaze away. The situation had suddenly gone incredibly awkward, no doubt from him arriving late in the evening near curfew without explanation or notice. Nice going, Gabe. 

“Sorry for coming by so late. I was hoping we could talk.” Gabe rubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly, his eyes only darting away briefly as he shifted his weight onto the opposite foot. “I just…things have been different lately, and I feel like they should be addressed.” 

Jack’s blush darkened at this, his arms coming to wrap around himself as he avoided Gabe’s gaze. 

“That…I suppose I should ask what you mean,” Jack replied quietly, biting his lip, a nervous habit of his. Gabe exhaled softly before closing the space between them to cup a warm hand on Jack’s face. 

“You know exactly what I mean. Jack, look at me.” Gabe’s tone was soft as he gently turned Jack’s gaze towards him. Blue orbs, wavering with a variety of emotions, gazed longingly back at him, as if they were intent on predicting his next move. Gabe could lose himself in those eyes, he mused, as his thumb stroked thoughtfully against the warm cheek in his palm. 

God, how he had fallen for this man. 

“Gabe, I–” 

A soft gasp punctuated Jack’s words as Gabe promptly closed the space between them, their lips meeting in a gentle union as he snaked a strong arm around Jack’s waist. They lingered like that for a few long moments, enjoying the warm contact as they exchanged tender kisses before both pulled back to regain their breath. Jack hadn’t stopped blushing as he gazed with wide blue eyes at Gabe, and Gabe couldn’t help but smile warmly in return. 

“We have to talk at some point. Or I could continue with this instead.” Gabe smirked a bit at that, earning a light smack on his chest from Jack. What could possibly be holding Jack back from this? Gabe had pondered on it off and on throughout the day, like a puzzle he couldn’t quite wrap his head around. 

“I-I know that, Gabe. I know.” 

Jack exhaled, rubbing sheepishly at the back of his neck as he remained pressed against Gabe. Gabe couldn’t help but compare Jack’s current behavior to that of a deer in the headlights – ready to flee, yet frozen in place. He looked as if he wanted to speak, and yet the words escaped him. Casting a loving gaze, Gabe leaned in once more.

“You’ve been on my mind, Jack.” Soft words danced on his lips before they were enveloped passionately in a kiss that left him breathless. Gabe had always been passionate in everything he did, and that translated flawlessly into shared moments such as these. Snaking his arms loosely around Gabe’s neck, Jack molded himself into the embrace, melting from the heated exchange. 

“Gabe…” Jack felt positively breathless as he finally pulled back, Gabe mirroring the motion. His heart and mind were racing – how could he express himself properly? “It’s been so long since I had feelings for another I….but I just….” Trailing off, Jack furrowed his brows as he seemed to struggle to formulate a proper response. He opened his mouth to speak after a few moments, only to close it again. 

When face-to-face with the most gorgeous, loving man, one that you had unconsciously fallen deeply for, how was one meant to act? What does one do when faced with the man of their dreams? 

“God, I’m so fucking gay for you, Gabe.”

Only after Gabe had let out a loud snort did it register what Jack had let slip. Flustered, he immediately attempted to escape, but Gabe’s strong arm reasserted its presence around his waist. 

“Jack. Jackie.” He laughed softly, wiping at his eyes with the biggest, most adoring grin before refocusing his efforts on reassuring Jack. 

By this point, Jack had chosen to cover his face with his hands. When Gabe pried them away, he found that the darkest shade of red had blossomed across his pale skin. It was incredibly endearing, but that was for another time. 

“Jack, I am also incredibly fucking gay for you. Here, c’mere.” He chuckled softly, leading him over to Jack’s bed before flopping unceremoniously on top of the blankets and dragging Jack atop him. 

A gentle hand hand trailed lightly through blonde locks before stopping to rest on the back of Jack’s neck as a reassuring comfort. They lay in silence for some time, limbs tangled and Jack’s ear pressed against Gabe’s chest, simply enjoying the presence of each other, their shared warmth. It was in quiet moments like these that Gabe found himself so thankful to have Jack in his life.

“There was someone I used to love, who I poured my heart to.” Jack’s voice was soft as he traced small circles nervously on Gabe’s chest. Gabe could hear the hesitance in his voice, feel the tense muscles on his back, and he found himself massaging at them lightly, hoping to get Jack to unwind. 

“I grew up on a farm, in Bloomington, Indiana. Since it was so remote, things were not…ideal for me? I mean, with me being gay and all.”

Jack inhaled deeply, releasing it slowly. “I ended up closeting myself for a good chunk of my life, since I was stuck there till I could enroll in the military and move out. I had one close friend that I had unfortunately fallen for. Considering I had grown up with him, I thought he would understand me a bit, that he might be more willing to accept me as…well, me.” 

Sighing softly, Jack stilled his hand. “One day the feelings became too much and I spilled to him, which turned out to be a mistake. I won’t go into detail, but let’s just say that I ended up having my heart broken, as well as a few other things. I traveled to another town for school after that incident.” 

“I guess I just…haven’t opened myself up since? After finishing school, I enrolled into the program and the rest is history.” 

There was a pregnant pause after Jack had finished as Gabe registered exactly what had been said. It was infuriating, thinking that someone – let alone Jack – was treated in such a way simply for being gay. Not only that, but by his dear friend? Gabe unconsciously gripped at the sheets, frustrated that Jack had to experience what he had, before Jack slipped his hand gently atop his. Gabe sighed, relaxing a bit before rolling them both onto their sides. A warm hand took hold of Jack’s face again, Gabe’s thumb stroking idly once more as they locked gazes. 

“Jack, that was then. This–” He leans in, stealing a chaste kiss before resting his forehead against Jack’s. “This is now. That guy was an asshat, that town sounds backwards, and you’re no longer dealing with either of those at the moment.” 

Gabe sighed softly in exasperation as he did his best to hold back his anger at the incident. “Jack, I won’t hurt you. And we can take our time, till you’re comfortable.” 

To say that Jack was emotional was an understatement, and Gabe could tell by the wide range of emotions that flickered in his eyes. “It will all be alright. Time heals wounds and I’m patient.” Tugging the blonde closer, he tangled their legs and chuckled softly as Jack nestled into the crook of his neck and hugged him tightly.

“Thank you,” Jack mumbled softly into Gabe’s shirt, his hold remaining firm as he tilted his head upward to place a soft kiss on Gabe’s jaw. “It really means a lot to me, more than you could ever know.” 

Gabe chuckled, trailing a warm hand down Jack’s back before stilling as a small chime rang throughout the quarters, followed by soft cursing from Gabe. Curfew had just hit, meaning that Gabe should return to his room–

“...Will you stay?” Jack’s voice was soft as his hold on Gabe refused to falter, eliciting a soft laugh from the other. 

“Jack Morrison, golden boy, is wanting to go against the rules? Man, this is one hell of a day.” Gabe snorted once more as he received a playful smack to his chest before stealing another soft kiss from the man beside him. “Of course I’ll stay, like hell I’d want to leave you anyway.” Jack relaxed more at that, sighing contently as he idly stroked Gabe’s back. “I’ll leave before they sound the morning alarm, that way they’ll think I was there all along.” 

A comfortable silence settled between the two as they lay together, before a soft, muffled voice broke through. “Love you, Gabe.”

A warm smile spread across Gabe’s lips as he kissed the top of Jack’s head. “Love you too, Jack.”


End file.
